Togetic (anime)
This Togetic is a / -type Pokémon that was owned by Misty. Personality As a Togepi, it was seen as a happy, cheerful and a ditsy Pokemon and it is always carried by Misty during their travels. It is also fearless as seen in A Way Off Day Off! when Tracey's Scyther was introduced to the gang's Pokemon especially they are unaware of it when using its abilities such as Metronome to teleport them to safety and to act cute towards Pikachu when using Charm during the battle with Ash and Misty in The Totodile Duel!. In the shorts, Togepi serves as a baby Pokemon to the group while being baby sitted by Ash's Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur who gives a lullaby to it and Misty's Psyduck. The only Pokemon who became worried to its actions was Pikachu who calls it as "Pipi-Pi" especially when they encounter Kangaskhan during Winter Vacation just to be played by them with the junior Kangaskhan and being rescued by them during the storm in their rescue adventures. However during the events of The Princess and the Togepi and at the start of A Togepi Mirage!, Togepi is no longer ditsy when it protects Misty and her friends using its Safeguard and also discovers all of the wild Togepi in their Paradise are exhausted because of Colonel Hansen's nefarious plot and his impure heart. It is also a risk taker when it sacrifices itself to save Misty and her friends by being attacked from two of Hansen's Ninjask's Shadow Ball in a heavy damage to let itself be captured temporarily. Upon evolving into a Togetic, it demonstrates its seriouness and determination to protect all of the Togepi in their Paradise and also showing its protectiveness when using its Safeguard. It also retains its pre-evolved personality due to Misty's caring nature as Misty gives it a farewell hug before it decided to guard all of the Togepi in the Togepi Paradise. Biography Ash found it as an egg in a canyon. Later the egg hatched into a Togepi. When Ash and his friends started arguing over who should get to keep Togepi, they decided to have a mini-tournament to decide. Even though Ash won the right to have Togepi as his, Togepi wanted Misty as her trainer. Brock deduces that the reason for this is because when Togepi first hatched, Misty was the first thing she saw, so she assumes that Misty is her mother. In The Totodile Duel, Misty used Togepi in a battle against Ash's Pikachu who is unable to face it because it was a baby Pokemon. By using its Charm, Pikachu was quickly defeated due to its cuteness and acting cute making Misty the first win but two of her Pokemon, Staryu and Poliwag who is later evolved into a Poliwhirl were defeated by Ash's Chikorita and Bulbasaur respectively to win against her. Later in Hoenn during the events of The Princess and the Togepi, Misty returned for a Togepi Festival. It was, however, a trick. A man named Colonel Hansen wished to steal Togepi so he could become the ruler of Mirage Kingdom. Togepi was the main target of Hansen's nefarious plot and was accidentally lands on Princess Sara after it was blown away from Hansen's Shedinja's Solar Beam. Togepi also uses its dormant powers to lead Ash and the group into the Togepi Paradise. In A Togepi Mirage!, Togepi protects all of Ash's friends including Princess Sara and her guardian using Safeguard to block all of Hansen's Pokemon's attack and be teleported to the Togepi Paradise. Togepi also discovers all of the Togepi are weak and exhausted due to the impure heart created by Colonel Hansen and his nefarious plot to become King of the Mirage Kingdom. It was soon captured by Hansen after sacrificing itself to save Misty and her friends by fighting two of Hansen's Ninjask as it dodges one of its Shadow Ball but was hit directly from the second and was heavily damaged. Hansen uses this to dethrone Sara's royal parents even betraying Team Rocket for his own ambitions after they decided to join with him. It was soon halted by Ash's Tailow when he forcibly commands Togepi to use Metronome and its hidden power to open the gate while unconscious. As both Ash and May fought all of Hansen's two of his Ninjask including its Shedinja using Pikachu and Torchic who was later knocked off by Ninjask's Shadow Ball, one of the Togepi from the Togepi Paradise uses its Safeguard to block Shedinja's Solar Beam to save the group as four other Togepi came to rescue Misty's. Princess Sara tells them it was too risky when five of the Togepi shares their power to revitalize Misty's Togepi and its powers using Metronome and Togepi unleashes its power to get free from Hansen's grasp and it seriously evolved into a Togetic and being reunited with Misty as it convinces five of the Togepi from the Togepi Paradise to team up against Colonel Hansen and his Shedinja and finally demonstrating its determination to battle them both. It uses a powerful Safeguard long enough to block Shedinja's Solar Beam much to Hansen's surprise allowing Misty to use her Gyarados to surprise Ash and quickly defeated Hansen's Shedinja with a powerful Flamethrower as the damage was super effective much Hansen's horror and his left brow and mustache are burned due to its effects. Before Colonel Hansen could act, he was confronted by Sara's royal parents who finally arrested him for treason and his nefarious act he made for all the Togepi in the Togepi Paradise. After they saved the Togepi Paradise from Colonel Hansen, Togetic watches all five of the Togepi return to the Togepi Paradise as Misty finally decided to say goodbye to it. Togetic decided to stayed in the Togepi Paradise to protect them from any harm as it gives a farewell hug to Misty who sadly cries that she will miss the care and love for Togetic and Togetic leaves to the Togepi Paradise. Togetic is last seen guarding the Togepi Paradise with all of the Togepi living there. Togepi was Misty's favorite Pokémon and the one she looked after the most. She seemed very protective of her such as when a band of Tauros ran amok and almost trampled her, she feared for her and didn't leave until the Tyrogue rescued her. In this series, Togepi was seen as a mascot of Misty and the baby of the Pokémon group as she was seen in the other series. In the Orange Islands Togepi saved Misty and the gang's life a few times with Metronome and teleport. Misty soon discovered that it was Togepi, but when she tried telling the others they did not believe her as Togepi never attacked on command, only when it chose to. In Hoenn's series the famed mascot of Misty was given more depth to its character. Togetic appeared in a flashback as a Togepi in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Known moves Moves used via Metronome Voice actress Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese and English) Trivia *Togetic, as a Togepi, was used to cover Misty's abdomen in order to pass the anime reviewing of USA. *Togetic is also the only Pokemon that didn't reach it's final evolution stage such as Dawn's Togekiss. The others are Ash's Bayleaf, Quilava, Pignite, and Brock's Marshtomp. Gallery es:Togetic de Misty pl:Togetic Misty Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon